


A Day's Work

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, fluffer!Kurt, pornstar!Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, desperate for a job so he can pay the bills, takes Santana's advice and goes in for an interview to be a "fluffer" in the porn industry. After meeting the star of their latest movie, Blaine Anderson, he's really not sure about anything anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on the GKM, I'm simply re-posting here because why not? This is also the beginning of my relationship with writing smut, my apologies.

It definitely wasn’t the job Kurt had in mind when he began his job hunt, but it was money nonetheless. He should have backed out whenever Santana described exactly what it was he would be doing, but his eyes trailed over to the pile of bills lying on his kitchen table as his friend spoke, unpaid and very near their due dates. He had about two hundred dollars left that his dad had loaned him the last time he went home to visit and that would hardly cover his phone bill, let alone all the others and the fact that he still needs to eat daily.

 

“It’s really a pretty simple job, you just… keep him going,” Santana shrugged, winking at Kurt. “And hey, some men are into the whole bashful virgin thing.”

 

That is how Kurt landed an interview at a local ‘Independent Movies Company’ (Read: XXX Porn Productions). He didn’t even want to know how Santana found out about the job opening, but the fact of the matter was: He needed money, and they needed a ‘fluffer’ for one of their stars. He sat in one of the rigid leather chairs in the lobby after checking in with the receptionist, it was all much more than he expected. Then again, he didn’t really know  _what_  to expect. He took in the various portraits on the walls, which were fitting in his thoughts as to what the inside of an ‘Adult Entertainment’ studio would look like, men barely covered in, or not covered at all in some cases, stared down at him as he shifted uncomfortably.

 

“You must be Kurt,” a lovely lady with her black hair pulled back into a bun and clad in a very professional looking business suit greeted him, pulling him out of his thoughts. She gave him a kind smile as he nodded and held her hand out. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel. If you’ll follow me…”

 

Kurt stood and followed the woman through a set of double doors, into a large office. An older man sat behind a desk, a plaque next to his computer informed Kurt that he was Mr. Mika Lewis, the same man he had spoken to earlier in the week to set up this interview.

 

"So, Mr. Hummel, do you have any prior experience in the Adult Entertainment industry?" Mr. Lewis asked, jumping right in. Kurt's cheeks flushed a light pink. To be honest, Kurt didn't have any prior experience to  _anything_  having to do with what he was trying to get a job for here. Apart from some nightly experiences with himself, he had no idea what he was really doing here. He could hardly bring himself to watch porn, let alone work with it. What was he thinking?

 

And Kurt told Mr. Lewis just this, shaking his head and moving to stand up because he just realized how ridiculous this all was. Sure he needed money, but was he really this desperate? Couldn't he just get a job at the nearest gas station, maybe cut his television off for a month or two until he got caught up? There had to be something else, and he was stupid to even think of coming down here today, sorry for wasting everyone's time, Mr. Lewis.

 

The dark haired woman grabbed his arm gently as he began to turn around and leave, a small smile stretching across her lips that mirrored Mika Lewis's.

 

"I don't think this was a waste of anyone's time, Mr. Hummel," Mr. Lewis said, sounding full of glee, which confused Kurt. "And please, just call me Mika."

 

Kurt turned back toward the desk as Mika stood up, extending his hand out. "I think you're perfect for the job, you start tomorrow, if you're still interested?" Mika gave him a hopeful look and after a moment Kurt resigned, nodding and shaking his new boss's hand.

 

"Alright then, I'll be here." Kurt still felt a little confused, not really sure how he could even qualify, but he didn't question it. He had a job, and it didn't pay badly at all. He should just accept it.

Of course that didn't stop him from freaking out later that night, calling Santana and having a melt down similar to the one he had in Mika Lewis's office. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he got to the set tomorrow morning, eleven o' clock sharp. He still wasn't sure what all the job really entailed, but as Santana reminded him nearly a hundred times during their talk, he needed the money and it would be stupid to give up a job that was handed to him so easily.

* * *

 

Kurt had spent a majority of his night in his private browsing window, looking up as much as he could to prepare for his job, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone. Despite it all, he was still nervous when he made it to the studio, fifteen minutes till eleven. He saw Mika standing with another man who was setting up a camera and made his way over, covering his nerves with a confident smile.

 

"Oh good, Kurt, you're here," Mika smiled at him warmly. "Glad to see you decided to stick with us, I was afraid you'd back out."

 

Kurt forced out a laugh, shaking his head. "Nope, I'm still with you." He said awkwardly, clearing his throat. "So, um..." He wasn't really sure what he wanted to continue with, and thankfully Mika seemed to catch on that Kurt had no idea what he's doing.

 

"You will be working for Blaine Anderson, one of our newest stars." Mika informed him, then directed him to his dressing room. Kurt started to walk off, but Mika stopped him again. "Oh, and one thing. Blaine requests that his fluffer be shirtless. At all times." Kurt raised an eyebrow at that, but nodded once more before continuing down a short hallway and stopping in front of a door with 'B.A' in large bold letters. He knocked gently, noticing that the door was already ajar. After a few seconds with no response, Kurt pushed the door open a little more and peeked in, his mouth falling open slightly at the sight before him.

 

Blaine was leaning over, obviously just picking something up for he straightened a moment later, Kurt's mouth running dry as he watched the muscles in Blaine's bare back and ass flex as he moved and turned toward Kurt. A smirk crossed Blaine's lips, his hazel eyes trailing over Kurt in the doorway. Though Kurt's own eyes were trained a bit lower south, his face heating up at just how well endowed Blaine was, before his eyes shot up to Blaine's face.

 

"O-oh, I, um... I-I, s-sorry," Kurt stammered, feeling guilty when his eyes trailed back down Blaine's body and shot back up. Blaine's smirk formed into a grin.

 

"Are you the new fluffer, or just an admiring fan?" Blaine questioned with a wink. Kurt was tempted to say 'both', but he managed to tell Blaine he was indeed the new fluffer. Blaine gestured for him to come and Kurt did, shutting the door gently behind him.

 

"You've never done this before, have you?" Blaine asked gently, taking in the light flush of Kurt's cheeks. Kurt shook his head slowly, crossing his arms and almost curling in on himself in embarrassment. Was it really that obvious? "Yes," Blaine answered, and Kurt's face grew hotter for saying that out loud. "But it's okay, it's not a tough job... especially for you..."

 

Kurt looked up at Blaine questioningly, then looked back down to see that Blaine was already growing hard and he hadn't even done anything.  _Maybe this won't be so bad,_  Kurt thought, feeling a sudden surge of confidence at the fact that he was already turning Blaine on.

 

"I believe I requested for you to not wear a shirt," Blaine said quietly, Kurt's confidence fading as he gave a small nod and nervously pulled his shirt over his head, his blush now spreading a beautiful pink shade down his neck and shoulders. Even though he knew he probably didn't have any reason to be, he was still self-conscious about his body. It wasn't that he didn't like it, but he was afraid no one else would, and baring himself in front of Blaine, even just shirtless, was more than Kurt had ever done with another guy.

 

Blaine watched the flush spread across Kurt's skin, the corner of his mouth quirking up. "Oh, this is going to be fun..."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt ducked his head, trying to hide the blush along his cheeks. He shifted awkwardly in front of Blaine, unable to ignore the half-hard cock resting against his thigh. Kurt cleared his throat. "Um, so... What exactly am I supposed t-to do?" He asked, wringing his hands and wishing for the cover of his shirt again. Blaine's hand cupped Kurt's chin gently, making him look up at the amused smile stretching across Blaine's lips.

 

"Touch me," Blaine whispered. "Like you touch yourself. You.. _do_  touch yourself, don't you?"

 

Kurt sputtered, unsure what to say and settling on a single nod. Blaine let out a low groan at just the thought of Kurt jerking off, that pink flush stretching all the way down his chest as he stroked his own cock, eyes screwed shut and toes curling in pleasure. Blaine thought he could get hard just from his imagination, but he wanted to feel those thin fingers wrapped around his own cock right now.

 

He trailed his hand down Kurt's neck and shoulder, fingers following his bare arm down to his hand and wrapping gently around his wrist, bringing Kurt's hand closer to his cock. Kurt seemed to get the message, nervously grabbing Blaine's length and pumping gently, experimentally, eyes falling to watch Blaine's dick move in and out of his loose fist, eyes misting over at the sight and the feeling of Blaine's well-above average cock in his hand. Kurt was feeling himself get turned on from it. Blaine's eyes slid shut at the delicious friction from Kurt's dry palm, not even caring that it was just this side of too rough from what he'd usually like. It wasn't long before his breathing was picking up, cock hard and throbbing in Kurt's hand. He grabbed Kurt's wrist to stop him and Kurt looked up, a little surprised until he remembered 'I'm only here to help him get it up for the camera'. His blush returned as he remembered where he was and what he was doing. Blaine gave him another smile as he grabbed a blue silk robe off his chair and wrapped it around himself, making his way out of the dressing room as Mika called for him.

 

Kurt closed his eyes as the door shut, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself down. That was the first time he had touched someone other than himself and he was surprised that he found it so... exhilarating. He was equal parts flustered and flattered that it didn't seem to take much before Blaine was panting and hard in his hand. He had never been looked at sexually by another man, that he knew of, and it was definitely a nice confidence booster.

 

Of course, his confidence melted away once more as he walked back out to the set, finding Blaine already balls deep in another man. For someone that couldn't so much as think about watching  _those movies_ , seeing one live and in person was a whole new experience. He didn't know why he had been so surprised, but what shocked him even more was his body's reaction to it. His cock stirred in his jeans as he took in the scene, a vaguely attractive man on his hands and knees, face buried in the soft blankets on one of those too-well-made beds you see in all media, Blaine’s hands squeezing the nameless man’s hips and thrusting into him hard and fast.

 

He didn't think he'd be one for porn, but Kurt's mind went blank, the only thing he could think being: That is a very lucky man.

 

He tore his eyes away a moment later, cheeks burning again. He moved behind the cameras, to the other side of the room so his eyes wouldn't be drawn to Blaine's ass anymore, but he was unable to block out the actors' quiet moans, and he could very clearly recognize Blaine's, every one of them going straight to his cock. There was one thing Kurt knew for sure: this job was going to be... interesting.

* * *

"I just feel so... dirty," Kurt said, hugging a pillow to his chest and sinking into Santana's couch. Santana sat next to him, legs crossed and facing him with a half-pint of cookie dough ice cream in her lap.

 

"You mean, you didn't have to do more than jack him and he was standing at attention?" She asked, completely ignoring Kurt's statement, still stuck on the story of his first day. "Damn, Hummel."

 

"Yeah, I guess." Kurt sighed, shaking his head. "I talked to Miranda, Mika's assistant, after they were done for the day. She said the entire reason they were so quick to hire me was because they knew the whole 'innocent' thing was a huge turn on for him."

 

"I can understand." Santana said. Kurt extended his leg, kicking her gently. "What? Look, Kurt, you're hot. And the whole blushing virgin thing? The idea of being someone's first, like, _everything_? It's even hotter. Put them together and I'm surprised he didn't come in his dressing room."

 

Kurt sighed, bringing his leg back and dropping his head against the back of the couch. "I don't know, San. I... I don't think this is the right job for me."

 

It was Santana's turn to reach out and kick him, his eyes darting over to meet hers. "Okay, Kurt, look at it this way. You have bills that need paid, this is an easy job  _and_  you're getting some much needed sexual experiences. Don't wuss out just because you're nervous about losing your innocence. You're twenty-fucking-three. It's about damn time."

 

Kurt frowned. He knew Santana was right, but Kurt never expected to be in this position. And the worst part: he kind of liked it.

* * *

 

After a week and a half of working as Blaine's fluffer, it was probably safe to say that Kurt was feeling a little more comfortable. Blaine really meant it when he said he wanted Kurt to be shirtless at all times.  _"It really helps me during the scene, too,"_  He had shared with Kurt before they began shooting one day. Kurt blushed at the comment, something he still hadn't grown out of. He was beginning to think he never would, no matter how many times he jerked Blaine off between scenes, he would not be able to do it without blushing. But it was okay, because Blaine said that was a big help, too. (He couldn't imagine  _what_  would keep him blushing 24/7.)

 

He still had his doubts about the job, still went home and felt a little dirty, especially as he ducked under the covers and gave himself the release that he had been craving all day, Blaine's moans and half-lidded eyes still fresh in his mind.

 

Whether this was a good idea or not, he decided he was done arguing with himself. It wasn't hurting him, so why should he quit? He wasn't even that nervous about what he was doing anymore.

 

That is, until Blaine suggests blowjobs and Kurt's face is suddenly burning and his heart pounding at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you seriously asking me for tips on how to suck a guy off right now?” Santana dropped a plate back into the sink, Kurt flinching away from the water that splashed to the floor and over the counter.

 

“Um… yes?” He looked at her nervously, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. Santana sighed, shaking her head and returning to washing her dishes. Kurt grabbed a towel and began mopping up the soapy water, assuming that the conversation was over and he would have to consult the internet later tonight.

 

“You really are too innocent for this job,” Santana muttered under her breath, handing a bowl over for Kurt to dry.

 

“What was your first clue?” Kurt rolled his eyes, walking over to a cabinet and placing the dry bowl inside. “Look, you’re the one that convinced me to take the job. The least you can do is help so I can keep it. I mean, handjobs were easy, it wasn’t anything new to me.” Kurt blushed after realizing what he had just said, but plowed ahead anyway. “I have no experience with blowjobs, I don’t have the slightest idea how to…” Kurt trailed off, taking a plate from Santana’s hand and drying it before placing it in its appropriate spot.

  
“Well, I could always teach you with an example,” Santana suggested. Kurt looked at her incredulously, rolling his eyes.   
“No, no, I think I’ll pass…” Kurt said. Santana shook her head, muttering something about how Kurt was missing out, which Kurt didn’t exactly believe. 

“Okay, okay, first things first, don’t try too hard.” Santana instructed. “Don’t try to impress him by taking his whole dick in your mouth, because you will just end up choking yourself and it’ll end in embarrassment. Sometimes it’s best to just perfect a little bit at a time.” She winked, grabbing another dirty plate from the stack and scrubbing it in the soapy water. Kurt nodded, listening intently. He needed all the help he could get.

 

”Secondly, no teeth, that really should be obvious,” Santana shrugged. “There’s really not much to it, you just take his dick in your mouth and… play around with it. You know what it’s like to have a dick, just do what you think would feel good and pay attention to his reactions.”

 

Kurt shook his head, laying down the plate she had just handed him. “Yeah, I get that, but San what if—”

 

“Uh-uh.” She cuts him off. “No, no whining in this kitchen, Hummel. Look, if you’re really that nervous about it… just focus on the head and stroke him with your hand. That alone should do the trick. But I think you’re overthinking it all with your little virgin mind and you’re just scared to have a new experience without the romance and candles that Rom-Coms show us it should have. Tip for the future, Hummel: Those movies are full of lies. No one has their ‘perfect first time’ experience, okay? You know what my experience was like? I was lying under a sweaty jock on one of the disease-ridden benches in the McKinley High men’s locker room. I gave my first blowjob behind a Dollar Tree for Christ’s sake, it is best if you just realize you’re not going to get sex in a field of lilacs with  _Sting_  playing in background before you get too disappointed.”

 

Kurt’s lips were pressed in a thin line, Santana’s words hitting him like a million knives in the chest. He was silent for a long moment, tears of embarrassment burning his eyes as he eventually nodded and dropped the dish rag into the sink. “Thank you, Santana,” he said evenly, not bothering with another word or look in her direction as he grabbed his keys off the counter and left her apartment.

 

“Kurt, wait!” She called after him, but it was too late. His long legs had already gotten him out the door and halfway down the first flight of stairs. She finished the dishes by herself, feeling guilty for taking things a step too far once again.

 

Kurt walked home in silence, turning Santana’s words over again in his mind. She was probably right, of course. Nothing ever happens like it does in the movies, so why should Kurt’s sex life be the exception? He’d end up giving his first blow job to Blaine tomorrow, just to get him ready to go fuck another guy, and he’d continue that until the studio no longer needed him to ‘fluff’ their actors. His legit first time would probably end up being some one night stand he meets at a club or something, and it would be a drunken fuck that he’d hardly remember the next morning. Because nothing in his life thus far had even been close to perfect, so why should his sex life be the exception?

 

* * *

 

The following morning Kurt finds himself sinking to his knees, Blaine’s eyes dark as he watches the younger boy nervously take his cock in hand, dragging his tongue experimentally over the head and sending a shiver down Blaine’s spine. He swore under his breath, his head falling back as Kurt took him into his mouth, the wet heat around his cock eliciting a moan from deep in his chest. He remembered Kurt’s apology beforehand, something about not having any experience and not promising to be any good at it…  _Bullshit_ , Blaine thought, his fingers curling into the soft locks of Kurt’s light brown hair as he resisted the urge to thrust his hips forward.

 

Kurt felt filthy, his knees beginning to hurt from the hard floor of Blaine’s dressing room and his jaw starting to ache from the stretch of Blaine’s huge cock. What made him feel worse was the fact that he loved the feeling of Blaine’s cock heavy on his tongue, growing harder by the minute as he hollowed his cheeks and pulled back to focus on just the head as Santana suggested. He didn’t even want to complain as Blaine’s fingers found purchase in his hair, pulling slightly every time Kurt did something right and repeated that something. Blaine’s moans shoot straight to Kurt’s cock and he fought every urge to reach down and touch himself, focusing all of his energy on Blaine.

 

Just as Santana predicted, it wasn’t long before Blaine was tugging his hair a little more urgently and pulling his hips away from Kurt until he pulled off of his cock with a messy  _pop_. Arousal twisted in Kurt’s stomach at the sight of Blaine’s spit-slick cock, the tip rosy and leaking pre-come. He acted on impulse, leaning forward for one last lick across Blaine’s slit, the salty taste hitting his tongue and Blaine’s quiet ‘ _fuck_ ’ snapping him out of whatever slutty mindset he had suddenly gotten himself into.

 

“God, you’re good at that,” Blaine let out a breathy laugh as Kurt quickly stood up, blushing more at Blaine’s compliment. Blaine leaned closer to him, his breath hot in Kurt’s ear as he continued, “I could come just from your mouth on me, just from the  _thought_ … shit.”'

 

Blaine’s eyes were shut when he moved back, grabbing his robe and slipping it on easily. He opened his eyes again and gave Kurt a small smile before leaving the room to begin filming. Ever since Blaine noticed Kurt getting more comfortable around him and with the job itself, things like that became a more common occurrence. Sometimes he’d lean over and whisper filthy things in Kurt’s ear as he was jerking him off, and each time it just sent hot sparks of arousal straight to his dick. It was also a common occurrence for Kurt to hang back in Blaine’s dressing room for a moment afterwards, usually just trying to calm himself down before he went out there with everyone else. He’d never admit it, but he was guilty of more than one “quick-fix” of his own in the dressing room, and after  _that_ … well, who could really blame him?

Kurt shifted in his seat as Mika called ‘cut’, trying to nonchalantly adjust himself before Blaine made it over to him. He still got embarrassingly hard watching Blaine during his scenes, and it really didn’t help that every time Kurt looked up at Blaine’s face, sweat beading around his forehead, his eyes were dark and locked on him, that gorgeous smirk spreading across his lips when they made eye contact.

 

“Enjoying the show?” Blaine asked in a low voice, his eyes darting down to Kurt’s excruciatingly obvious boner. Kurt didn’t respond, his eyes trailing down Blaine’s body. He’d never get over just how good lucking Blaine was, his abs glistening with a thin sheen of sweat where they peeked out from under his robe. His curly hair was disheveled from his scene partner’s hands running through it and pulling at it.

 

Kurt’s attention was pulled back up to Blaine’s face when the other man cleared his throat, actually looking a little less confident than usual as he spoke, “So, um, we’re done for the day and I was wondering if, maybe, you’d let me treat you to a late lunch?” Kurt was caught off guard by the question. He hadn’t realized that it had already been five hours, his eyes darting to the clock behind Blaine’s head. Surely enough, the clock read 4:23. Santana had been texting him apologies all day and he had agreed to come over after he was done…

 

“Sure,” Kurt agreed, smiling widely without even realizing what he was saying. Santana could wait, it wasn’t every day that an extremely attractive guy, an extremely attractive  _porn star_ , asked to take him out.


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re going out with a  _pornstar_?!” Santana basically shouted. Kurt had to move the phone away from his ear for a moment before shushing her.

 

“It’s not a date,” he said. “We’re just going to grab some lunch, then I’ll be over there, alright?”

 

“And I get to hear all the juicy details of this not-date, right?” Kurt could basically see the suggestive wink Santana would have been giving him. He rolled his eyes.

 

“If there  _are_  any juicy details, then yes. But there won’t be.” Kurt assured her. He heard a door open and saw Blaine emerging from his dressing room, for the first time since Kurt’s met him, fully clothed. “Okay, I have to go. Love you, see you later.”

 

Kurt hit the ‘end call’ button and slid his phone back into his pocket, looking up at Blaine with a small smile and taking in the man’s outfit. Skin tight denim hugged his legs, somehow looking even better than when they’re naked, and faded down into a pair of light brown boat shoes. His upper body was covered with a too-small light blue t-shirt and he had his hair combed back and tamed for the most part. Kurt nodded his head a little in approval.

 

“Do I pass inspection?” Blaine asked with a laugh. Kurt chuckled, nodding again.

 

“Well, for my first time seeing you with clothes on, I am not disappointed.” Blaine ducked his head down, looking a bit shy, almost as if his clothes seeped up all of that over the top confidence Blaine has had this whole time.

 

“So… we should, um, go? If you’re ready?” Blaine fidgeted a little, stuffing his hands in his pockets and gesturing the door. Kurt agreed and let Blaine lead him out of the building.

 

Lunch went by smoothly, they walked to a small, homey restaurant just down the street from the studio and slid into a booth near the back together. Blaine ordered a large chocolate milkshake, and when Kurt denied his offer to get him one, asked their waiter for a second straw and spoon and made sure that Kurt helped him eat it. They each ordered a burger and split a plate of fries, and Kurt introduced Blaine to the beautiful combination of chocolate milkshake and fries. (Or, as Blaine would have described it, “the taste of cuddles and rainbows and kitten whiskers and all the best things in the world wrapped into one”. That comment, of course, led Kurt to humming a Sound of Music song under his breath, which led to a sudden outburst of song from Blaine. ‘ _Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_ ’.) All in all, it was probably the most fun Kurt had had,  _sober_ , since he moved out to California with Santana. They joked and laughed and shared hushed comments on the other people in the restaurant and when it was over Kurt felt a sad tug in his gut.

“This was great, thank you for going out with me,” Blaine said as they approached Kurt’s car back in the studio parking lot. Kurt couldn’t stop grinning and nodding his agreement.

 

“Of course, Blaine. We should do this again sometime,” Kurt suggested, leaning against the side of his car. He wasn’t quite ready to say goodbye to Blaine yet.

 

“Yeah, we should,” Blaine’s voice went soft and he stepped forward, getting closer to Kurt. “Kurt… can I ask you something?”

 

It was barely a whisper, but it sent butterflies loose in Kurt’s belly and he could feel the slightest twist of heat in the pit of his stomach. “Of course.”

 

Blaine was quiet for a few moments, his eyes taking in Kurt’s facial features this close together, the slight trail of freckles across his nose and cheeks and the breathtaking mixture of blues and greens and browns in his eyes. When he spoke, it was barely audible, “I’ve been thinking about this since I met you… God, you’re beautiful, Kurt.”

 

Kurt’s face was heating up, his heart pounding in his chest. He was afraid of what was about to happen, and he really wasn’t sure what to do. Blaine’s face was getting closer to his own, the minty scent of the gum they had split on their way back washed over him as Blaine’s tongue darted out to wet his lips.

 

Blaine wanted to kiss him, and from the sound of his voice, that wasn’t where he wanted to stop. Kurt’s heart was beating so hard and so fast he was afraid it’d leap right out of his chest and his stomach was twisted in knots. He had never been kissed before, and for some reason the idea of kissing Blaine just felt wrong. Probably because just a few hours earlier his mouth was doing certain other things to Blaine’s body, because it was Kurt’s  _job_. It was his job to give Blaine handjobs or blowjobs, anything to keep him ‘excited’, which is why it would be wrong for Kurt to kiss Blaine right now. Blaine was a porn star, he probably slept with plenty of people and he probably got bored of them after one night. Kurt was the exact opposite, and letting Blaine be his first kiss would probably be a terrible mistake.

 

His brain was just a little behind his thought process, his head already nodding gently before he realized that ‘no’, he did not want Blaine kissing him. Blaine’s lips barely brushed his before he pushed the man away.

 

“N-no, I’m sorry.” Kurt shook his head furiously, hot tears of embarrassment burning his eyes. Blaine took a few steps back, looking shocked and wounded, so Kurt ducked his head and climbed into his car, waving a final goodbye before heading to Santana’s house.  _What the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

 

The overstuffed pillow hit Kurt’s head before he had time to dodge or block it. His cries were ignored as Santana sat up on her knees and continued to hit Kurt with the pillow, shouting various phrases in Spanish that Kurt couldn’t even wish to understand.

 

“San! Stop, please,” he finally got a hold of her arm, snatching the pillow from her hand and pushing her back. “God, what the hell is wrong with you?!”

 

“What’s wrong with  _me_?” She asked incredulously. “What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with  _you_?! He was  _right there_ , Kurt. He was there and he wanted you, and you pushed him away. _Why?_ ”

 

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, sinking back into the couch and rolling his eyes. “I just didn’t want my first kiss to be with… someone like him.” He muttered.

 

Santana shook her head a little, brows furrowed, she just couldn’t understand. “What do you mean? Someone that’s absolutely smoking? Someone that knows what the hell he’s doing? Or someone that actually wanted to kiss you?”

 

“Santana, he gets paid to have sex. He could probably get whoever he wanted, I would just be a disappointment to him.” Kurt huffed.

 

Santana rolled her eyes, grabbing the pillow and smacking him with it one last time. “Well, have fun at work tomorrow. If you thought the idea of kissing him was awkward, imagine having to suck him off after this.”

 

Kurt glared at the woman, though kept his mouth shut. Sometimes he wondered why they were even friends, but he knew she was right. Tomorrow would probably be the most awkward day of his life.

 

* * *

 

Of course they were both absolutely correct. Blaine already had his silk robe wrapped around himself when Kurt walked in. His face lacked the usual cocky smile as he slouched in front of his mirror. Kurt could almost swear he saw a glint in his eye when Blaine noticed him walk in, but maybe that was just the sharp twist in his gut. As soon as the door was closed Blaine stood up, walking over to Kurt.

 

“Kurt, about last night—” He started, but Kurt held up his hand to stop him. He had already made the decision to forget it happened, to just do his job and go on with his day. But Blaine obviously didn’t have the same idea.

 

“Kurt, really…” he began again, quietly. He dropped his eyes to the floor, wringing his hands in front of him. “I just wanted to apologize, I was out of line and I’m sorry.”

 

Kurt watched as Blaine shifted nervously under his gaze, looking up anxiously and giving Kurt a timid smile. He pursed his lips, trying to keep an impassive expression, but he had to admit that seeing Blaine’s more vulnerable side was a new kind of adorable and he felt a small flutter in his chest. His resolve failed and he gave Blaine a small smile. “It’s okay, you weren’t out of line, it’s just…” Kurt sighed, biting his lip. “Nevermind, let’s just forget it, alright?” Kurt sank down to his knees in front of Blaine, reaching up to untie the knot in his robe and letting it fall open. “Just forget about yesterday, we can talk about it later… For now, we have work to think of.” Kurt stroked him gently a couple of times, looking up and watching his neck stretch back as all memories of yesterday faded away, for now, his lips stretching around Blaine in a way that was beginning to become familiar.

* * *

 

 

Blaine’s eyes slipped shut as Sebastian left hot, wet kisses down his body, his head falling back against the wall behind him. He let out a low groan as his cock sank into the wet heat of Sebastian’s mouth, and all he could think of was Kurt. How much he wished it was Kurt, and for a moment he pretended it was, curling his fingers into light brown hair that wasn’t nearly as soft as Kurt’s. It didn’t feel right in any way. While Sebastian did have a very talented mouth, Blaine had to admit, he was  _cocky_  about it, with every swipe of his tongue and bob of his head. It was so different from Kurt, who was timid and gentle and inexperienced and—  _Jesus, I never knew how big this whole ‘innocent’ thing was for me until I met him,_  Blaine thought.

 

“Alright, nice job boys.” Mika called out, the cameras were cut and Sebastian let Blaine slip past his lips, a soft exhale escaping Blaine’s lips. “Uh, before we go again can we get a—Kurt, fluff Sebastian?”

 

Blaine looked over at Kurt, who had turned to Mika with wide, questioning eyes. He felt a strange tug in his chest, suddenly feeling very possessive over Kurt. He watched as Kurt shyly made his way over to Sebastian, opening his mouth but not getting a chance to speak before Sebastian was pushing him to his knees with a quiet command.

 

The feeling in his chest just grew as he watched Kurt’s lips stretched over Sebastian’s cock, looking just as hesitant as usual, maybe even more so. Sebastian wasn’t as gentle with him as Blaine was, thrusting his hips forward. Kurt just took it, which was much hotter to Blaine than it probably should have been, hollowing his cheeks around Sebastian and letting the man fuck into his mouth. Blaine grew increasingly uncomfortable watching them, Sebastian’s quiet grunts causing something to snap in his brain.

 

Blaine let out a frustrated noise. “Can we just get on with this? Surprisingly enough, I actually have somewhere to be after this.” He looked back at Kurt and Sebastian as Kurt stood up, face flushed, and noticed that Sebastian was only barely half-hard. “And if you’re having such trouble getting it up, maybe you should consider a new line of work, Sebastian.”

 

“My apologies, Blaine, I’m gay,” Sebastian retorted, gesturing the Kurt. “I don’t really get off on women.” Blaine clenched his jaw, eyes flicking over to see Kurt’s blush deepen as he ducked his head. “Especially when they suck at giving head. You’d think if it was your job to suck people off, you’d at least be good at it.”

 

“Sebastian, that was completely uncalled for.” Blaine chided. Sebastian just rolled his eyes.

 

“I don’t see why you’re so hung on him, that was probably the worst blowjob I’ve ever gotten.”

 

Kurt sat down in a chair next to Mika’s, face blood red and Blaine could’ve sworn he saw a glint of wetness welling in his eyes. “Kurt, you’re amazing, Sebastian’s just an asshole.” Blaine stated, looking at Kurt with an earnest expression until the other man met his eyes with a slight quirk of his lips that Blaine took as a smile.

 

“Speaking of assholes,” Mika interrupted the scene. “Can we keep this moving?” Blaine nodded, turning back to Sebastian with a glare.

 

Kurt settled into the chair, cursing his over-reactive tear ducts and wiping at his eyes inconspicuously. As cliché as it sounded, he could feel his heart flutter when he realized Blaine had just defended him. It wasn’t that often that someone would do that, especially when it was really not necessary. He simply could have moved on, but he didn’t, and maybe he was overthinking it but suddenly Kurt’s head was swarming with new information.

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Blaine!”

 

Blaine looked up, smiling at Kurt as he hurried across the empty studio toward him, reaching back to close the door to his dressing room.

 

“Hi,” Blaine responded lamely, but Kurt didn’t really seem to notice, straightening his shirt and looking at Blaine with a sheepish grin.

 

“Um, I just wanted to—uh, thank you. For earlier. With.. with Sebastian.” Kurt stammered. Blaine nodded, while he was hoping that Kurt maybe wanted to have that talk about last night, he was more than happy to defend his…  _co-worker_. They were co-workers, Blaine continuously reminded himself, and obviously Kurt had no interest in anything more. He couldn’t figure out what it was, but something with Kurt just felt different. Blaine had sex with plenty of men in his life, given his career, but he had never felt anything with any of them, at least not anything like this. He still couldn’t quite understand that surge of jealousy he felt earlier. (Or rather, he understood it completely and he was still in denial over it because there was no way he was suddenly getting feelings for a guy that was paid to suck his dick, and after getting rejected last night, he was making it a priority to learn to bottle up all of those feelings.)

 

“Blaine?” Kurt snapped his fingers in Blaine’s face, pulling him out of his thoughts.

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“I wanted to talk about last night…” Kurt said slowly. “I was kind of harsh, and I’m sorry. It’s just… you know, I really don’t know. This entire thing is just a little overwhelming and...”

 

“I understand,” Blaine cut in. Kurt furrowed his brow, looking up at him skeptically.

 

“You do?” Blaine nodded, taking a breath before restating everything that’s been running through his mind lately, watching Kurt’s expression carefully. He looked surprised mostly, eyebrows rising as if in disbelief that someone was actually saying these things to him.

 

“So… this isn’t just something you do with every one you work with?” Kurt asked with an air of flirtation.

 

“Not at all,” Blaine chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re special, Kurt.” He gave an exaggerated wink, smiling proudly when it made Kurt giggle and cover his mouth cutely. The air between them felt lighter all of a sudden, both of them laughing quietly like one of those sappy post-fight-moments in Rom-Coms.

 

“Blaine,” Kurt spoke gently, measuring out his words before finally speaking. “Do you think we could have a re-do of last night?”

 

“Are you asking me to kiss you, because I’m not sure I could deny that,” Blaine said, lowering his voice and moving cautiously into Kurt’s space, part of him afraid to get rejected again.

 

“I guess I am,” Kurt smirked. The sudden confidence sparked something in Blaine and he surged forward, pressing his lips against Kurt’s. Kurt let out a surprised breath, melting into the kiss after a moment and moving his lips easily against Blaine’s. Blaine’s hand moved up to cup the back of Kurt’s cheek, a soft groan slipping past his lips when Kurt pressed in harder, deepening the kiss and battling him for control. It was messy and off-center but altogether perfect and left Kurt breathless, leaning his forehead against Blaine’s with a dopey grin on his face.

 

“I should probably leave before my friend thinks I’ve gotten mugged and thrown into a ditch,” Kurt said quietly after a moment. Blaine nodded his agreement, stealing one last kiss before pulling away completely.

 

“Have a good night, Kurt.”

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kurt turned, walking to the door with a new skip in his step, unable to wipe the grin off his face even as he climbed into his car and pulled his phone out to text Santana. He knew that later tonight he would regret putting all of his worries and insecurities on the back burner when they swarmed his mind and left him tossing and turning just as they had last night, but for now he let himself bask in his joy, every word that Blaine had said about him being ‘different’ and ‘something special’ spinning through his head along with the memories of their kiss, his first kiss. He was back at Santana’s apartment before he knew it, moving past her and collapsing onto the couch.

 

“Someone looks like they’ve finally popped their kissing cherry,” Santana smirked, shutting the door and turning to him. “Details, Lady Hummel,  _now_.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this one will be the last update for a week or two. I'm going to a summer writing program tomorrow morning and I'll be back in early July to continue.

The next couple of weeks went by without incident. Kurt went to work, and suspiciously enough was never asked to fluff another actor again. Sebastian also didn’t make another appearance on the set, Blaine said they had finished with all of his scenes, but Kurt suspected there was something more to it. He also went out with Blaine almost every day after work, usually to that same little restaurant right after they got off, but a couple times Blaine insisted on taking him to a movie. He ended up at Santana’s every night dishing about the dates and going on and on about Blaine. He felt like a giddy high schooler again, if you forget about the part where he’s pretty much paid to have oral sex with the guy he’s currently seeing. They weren’t really ‘exclusive’. Actually, they never really talked about what they were. Kurt didn’t want to push things and look too clingy or anything, so he just went with it and let things happen. As far as Kurt’s sex life went, he and Blaine still hadn’t really left the realm of kissing outside of work. The most they had done outside of that studio was one hot make out session in the back of Blaine’s car one night before he dropped Kurt off at Santana’s. But things were beginning to change the next Monday when Kurt walked into work.

 

Blaine greeted him with a kiss as he walked into his dressing room, pinning Kurt against the door with his already naked body. Kurt chuckled, turning his head to break the kiss. “Not get enough this weekend?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow. Blaine’s mouth worked down Kurt’s neck, stopping at Kurt’s pulse point to pull the skin past his lips and scrape his teeth over it, causing a shuddering breath to leave Kurt’s throat.

 

“Maybe I’m just eager to start work,” Blaine murmured against his skin, moving further down to where Kurt’s neck met his shoulder and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Kurt groaned, his head falling back against the door.

 

“I don’t think this is how it’s actually supposed to go,” Kurt said breathlessly. He slammed his mouth against Blaine’s, kissing him hard and trailing his hand down Blaine’s toned chest and abs, circling around his cock. Blaine moaned into his mouth, his hips jerking up into Kurt’s hand.

 

“Fuck, need your mouth, babe,” Blaine panted. Kurt didn’t hesitate, pushing Blaine back a couple of steps until he could sink down to his knees, leaving hot, sucking kisses down Blaine’s body in the process. He had definitely gotten a new confidence about him lately, and that seemed to turn Blaine on even more than his initial nervousness. Kurt ran his tongue hotly up the underside of Blaine’s cock, wrapping his lips around the head and eliciting a long moan from Blaine. “ _Shit_ , Kurt.” Kurt pulled off of Blaine, smirking up at the man as he pumped him. They probably could have stopped by this point, but Kurt was having too much fun. He never would have thought he’d enjoy doing this, something so vulgar but so hot, watching Blaine fall apart just from his mouth. Kurt moved forward again, taking Blaine until the head of his cock hit the back of Kurt’s throat. His eyes began to water, his breath coming out more sharply through his nose as he tried to keep himself from gagging, bobbing his head and working over Blaine’s cock. He glanced up at Blaine from under his lashes, seeing the other man’s kiss-swollen lips open in a small ‘o’ and eyes squeezing shut. “Fuck, Kurt, I-I’m gonna…”

 

Kurt pulled back, his breath coming out in sharp little gasps and mouth hanging open. Blaine made the mistake of looking down, seeing his blown pupils and wet lips, hand still wrapped around the base of Blaine’s dick. His orgasm took them both by surprise, cock pulsing and shooting white stripes across Kurt’s lips and cheeks. Blaine cursed under his breath, chest heaving as he stared down at Kurt’s wide, shocked eyes. They were both still for what felt like an eternity, until Kurt’s tongue darted out curiously and licked some of the come off his lips. Kurt swiped a finger across his cheek, slipping the digit into his mouth with a filthy moan.

 

“C’mere,” Blaine murmured, reaching down to pull Kurt back to his feet. Their lips met again in a deep, passionate kiss, Blaine moaning at the fact that he could taste himself on Kurt’s tongue. Blaine’s arm wrapped around Kurt’s waist, pulling him closer until their bodies were pressed flush together. He could feel Kurt’s erection against his hip, the younger man’s hips moving in small thrusts against him. Blaine’s opposite hand snuck down between them, cupping Kurt’s clothed cock, and that was all it took before Kurt was gasping into Blaine’s mouth and coming hard in his jeans. “Thought I’d return the favor…” Blaine smirked.

 

“Ohhh my god…” Kurt gasped, leaning his forehead against Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him in the silence until they both began bubbling with laughter. “I- I think we may have gone a little too far that time…”

 

“I can’t say I regret it,” Blaine whispered. Kurt laughed, because really he couldn’t either. That was the best orgasm he’d ever had. Kurt’s head was spinning by the time they both came out of the dressing room, Blaine pleasantly hard once again, and for more reasons than Kurt would care to admit to. He and Blaine needed to talk about whatever this was between them, soon.

* * *

 

“What’s up with you, Hummel?” Santana asked, shutting the door behind her silent friend. Usually he’d burst in with the latest story about what he and Blaine did after work, but today he was quiet, shoulders slumped and face drawn up into a look of deep thought. Not to mention the fact that he was over far earlier than expected. Kurt made it into the living room and dropped onto the couch before he finally spoke.

 

“I think I lost my virginity today,” he said quietly. Santana’s eyebrows shot up her forehead as she launched over to the couch to sit next to him.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Well… I mean, what even counts as ‘losing your virginity’ as a guy? Does it have to be penetrative sex? Or just the first time you get off with someone else?” Kurt’s grabbed one of the red square pillows on couch and hugged it to his chest, pulling his knees up and looking over to Santana.

 

“Um, I don’t know, nor do I really care. What did you and Anderson do?” She asked. “And please, don’t spare a single dirty detail.”

 

“You get off to these stories don’t you?” Kurt asked, giving the Latina a pointed look. She raised her hands up in defense.

 

“I’ve hit a bit of a dry spell, pardon me for living vicariously through my favorite gay.”

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, sighing. “We got a little carried away this morning and he… he came, like, on my face. A-and then he, he made me stand up and started kissing me and he touched me and—”

 

“And you jizzed in your pants. Classy, Hummel.”

 

“He caught me off guard!” Kurt huffed.

 

“For someone that finally popped his cherry, you seem pretty bummed,” Santana pointed out. Kurt rolled his eyes again. Santana nudged him gently, scooting closer and putting her arm around his shoulders. “Oh, Kurtie, it’s okay, Auntie Snixx is here to help you sort out all your troubles…”

 

“Does that even count?” He muttered, leaning his head on Santana’s shoulder. “I just don’t know what I’m doing, San. This is not what I had imagined when you said we’d move to LA and find love and success. I think I’m falling for a pornstar.”

* * *

 

Kurt ended up staying with Santana that night, falling asleep on her couch with a tub of Ben&Jerry’s cuddled to his chest and an empty bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table, Santana’s favorite way of dealing with all problems. He woke up with the worst hangover, his head ached and his stomach was rumbling in the worst ways. He glared at the empty wine bottle, not wanting to move from the couch unless it was to shut the blinds that were letting in an annoying amount of sunlight.

 

Santana came traipsing out of her room, annoyingly chipper, around the same time that Kurt finally managed to talk himself into getting up and at least getting some aspirin and water. “Good morning, Kurt, sleep well?” She chirped.  _Who would’ve thought Santana Lopez could be such a morning person?_

 

“About as well as whatever it was that crawled into my mouth and died,” he muttered. Santana laughed, making Kurt wince and hold his head in his hands. “Shut up, what time is it?” He looked around for a clock.

 

“11:24,” Santana answered casually, grabbing a glass and pouring herself some juice.

 

“Shit!” Kurt swore. “ _Shitshitshitshit_.” He hurried back to the living room, gathering up his jacket and keys. “I’m  _late_ , I can’t believe I’m late, I’ve never been late to anything and now I’m nearly half an hour late. Fuck.” He didn’t even bother with a goodbye as he rushed out of the apartment and down the street to his car, his throbbing head all but forgotten as he sped toward the studio.

 

“Kurt, where have you been?” were the first words out of Blaine’s mouth when Kurt walked into his dressing room. Apparently Mika had some groundbreaking idea and they were breaking while he tried to work some things out, no one had even noticed Kurt’s absence apart from Blaine, who was looking at him in concern, taking in his rumpled clothes, the same ones he had on yesterday he noted, and his tired expression. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine… Just a little hungover,” Kurt said with a forced smile. He collapsed into a chair, sinking into the overly stuffed leather with a quiet, satisfied hum.

 

“You’re wearing your clothes from yesterday…” Blaine said quietly, a hot twist of possessiveness stirring in his belly again. He had never seen Kurt repeat an outfit, let alone wear the exact same thing twice. He assumed that was because Kurt didn’t go home last night, and he didn’t even want to think about what that meant. They weren’t exactly ‘exclusive’, Blaine wasn’t really sure what they were actually, but he still didn’t like the idea of Kurt being with anyone else.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Kurt looked down at his outfit as if he had just noticed. “I-I crashed with a friend last night.”

 

Blaine stood up, his robe falling loosely around his body as he moved across the room and straddled Kurt’s lap, fueled by a sudden surge of possession and greed. Kurt looked surprised as Blaine’s lips captured his, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and nipping at it gently. Kurt gasped, turning his head and shaking it slightly. “Not now, B…”

 

“Come on, we have at least another half hour before Mika’s back and ready to keep filming,” Blaine said, trailing kisses down Kurt’s neck and pouting when Kurt pushed him away.

 

“Blaine, really,” Kurt sighed. Blaine huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Is there someone else?” He asked.

 

“What?” Kurt looked at him, bewildered. Blaine shrugged, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious and dumb.

 

“You’re wearing the same clothes and you’re hung over, and you said you were with a ‘friend’ last night.” Blaine muttered. “I mean, it’s totally fine if there is. We never said we were exclusive, or even together really, so…”

 

“Are we?” Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Together?” Blaine doesn’t know how to respond, not wanting to say the wrong thing, but Kurt doesn’t give him a chance to. “That’s why I was at a friend’s last night, and getting drunk. The friend was a girl, by the way, Santana. I’ve told you about her. I wasn’t really sure what to think after yesterday, so I went to talk to her and her automatic solution to any problem is alcohol, so.” Kurt shrugged one shoulder half-heartedly.

 

“Is there a problem?” Blaine asked nervously. He was exploring completely new territory with Kurt, the last relationship he had was before moving to California. It was actually his main reason for moving. Then he got into the industry and suddenly relationships really were the last thing on his mind. He didn’t need one, how he saw it. He was getting sex on a pretty much daily basis and had a couple good friends, and anytime he felt lonely or out of place in a group of couples, he just remembered that. But now this, whatever this was, was staring him right in the face and he didn’t want to just let it pass by again. He saw potential with Kurt, a potential for happiness that he hadn’t felt in years.

 

“I don’t know,” Kurt muttered. “I just… I’ve never done… something like this. Yesterday was the first time someone else… touched me, a-and none of this is how I imagined my life turning out. I’m just really… confused? This is all just ridiculous and I’m probably looking into it too much, but that’s sort of just who I am, I guess. I read too far into things and end up with feelings that I shouldn’t have and I mess things up an—  _mmph_.” Kurt’s eyes fluttered shut as Blaine’s lips fell over his again, cutting him off. He melted into the kiss, opening up under Blaine and accepting the slow, lazy kisses, deep sweeps of Blaine’s tongue across his own. Blaine pulled away a minute later, looking down at Kurt with warm, hazel eyes that unleashed a swarm of butterflies low in his gut.

 

“You are something else, Kurt Hummel,” he said quietly, a slow smile stretching across his lips. “At first I just thought it was because I was single and lonely and wanted more than meaningless sex for a camera, but as it turns out there’s so much more than that.” Kurt’s heart sped up, his face flushing just as it always did under Blaine’s gaze and Blaine’s confidence seemed to tremor as he continued, “Um, I know it’s probably really awkward considering our jobs, but… I really like you, Kurt, and I would be honored if we could… make this official?”

 

It was everything Kurt had been hoping for, but he still felt a bit conflicted about saying ‘yes’. After all, Blaine was a porn star and had sex for a living with other men, how was Kurt supposed to live up to that? He could already hear Santana’s yelling in his ear,  _”Don’t be a wuss, Hummel! He’s hot, he wants you, just go for it! You won’t be young forever. Live a little, make some mistakes.”_  He took a deep breath and nodded, “S-sure. Yeah, I’d… I’d like that, too.” The smile that stretched across Blaine’s face seemed to light up the room.

 

Or maybe it was just the extra light that flooded in as the door flew open and Mika and his assistance stormed in. Kurt looked up at them with wide eyes, feeling like a teenager getting caught by his dad, but Blaine didn’t move, didn’t even flinch, just looked up at them with a warm expression.

 

“Boys, I have a proposition for you…” Mika said, clapping his hands together.

* * *

 

 

“You can’t say no.” Santana said sternly, taking a swig from a new bottle of wine and offering it to Kurt, who graciously declined.

 

“San, I-I’ve never really had sex before, and they want me to do it on camera? That’s ridiculous, no, I can’t.” As if Kurt didn’t already have enough on his mind, Mika’s “groundbreaking idea” ended up being a final scene featuring Kurt as Blaine’s partner. Apparently the rest of the crew had noticed the spark that Blaine and Kurt had felt, and wanted to properly take advantage of their chemistry.

 

“Fuck him beforehand?” Santana suggested. Kurt rolled his eyes.

 

“If I do this, can you just imagine... Blaine’s  _popular_  amongst  _those_  people,” Kurt ignored Santana’s quiet ‘oh, trust me, I know and full understand’. “I don’t want people to watch me have sex with someone! What if it ever got to my dad? What if it ever got to my  _children_?! God, imagine but my mother would think…” Kurt sank down into the couch. If he wasn’t careful, he would soon become part of Santana’s couch with how often he did this.

 

“Kurt, imagine the stories you could have for your kids!” Santana seemed genuinely excited over this, eyes bright as she bubbled with laughter. “You know, once they’re around the proper age.”

 

“Santana, this is serious. If it ever got to the wrong people, it could ruin my life.” Kurt frowned. The part that really got him was how turned on he got anytime he thought actually sat down and thought about doing it, about letting Blaine fuck him for a camera, to be in a movie that a large number of people would watch. Letting Blaine fuck him for an audience.  _Fuck, this job has completely ruined me._ He didn’t automatically turn it down, he told Mika he’d have to think on it, but he almost wanted to.

 

“Look, Kurt, if you can’t think of any reason to  _not_  do it that won’t affect your immediate well-being and you’re comfortable with the idea… then I say, why the hell not?”

 

Once again, Santana was shockingly right. Maybe moving to Cali had been good for her. Kurt stood up, leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek. “I’m going to head home. I’ll call you tomorrow, alright?”

 

Santana smiled confidently, she knew when she said something that hit the right nerve. “See you, boo.”


	6. Chapter 6

“ _So_ ,” Kurt jumped, not expecting Blaine to appear so suddenly next to him. Blaine’s lips curled up into a small, apologetic smile. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. I was just wondering, are you free this weekend?”

Kurt’s stomach twisted in knots, something that had actually been occurring more and more lately, ever since he confirmed with Mika that he would in fact do the scene with Blaine. No one could miss the way Blaine’s eyes lit up after he heard the news, but aside from that he hadn’t really shown any interest in the fact that he would be officially be fucking Kurt for his newest movie. Actually, the more Kurt thought about it, the more it seemed like Blaine had been _avoiding_ him. Apart from things required for Kurt’s job, they hadn’t done much, hadn’t even talked. He confirmed on Wednesday, and it was now Friday. Two days without a post-work date or even a text goodnight. It was unnerving, and Kurt was a little nervous to hear what Blaine had to say to him after two days of silence.

“Um, I might be… why?” Kurt raised an eyebrow, trying to school his face in a practiced look of disinterest.

“I was just thinking maybe we could… do something?” Blaine’s eyes fell to the ground as he scratched the back of his neck nervously, long lashes fanning out across the top of his slowly flushing cheeks. “Maybe you could come over to my place?” His voice was soft with a hint of something suggestive. Kurt’s eyes widened a little in surprise and he hoped he wasn’t taking this the wrong way. His heart fluttered in his chest as Blaine’s eyes traveled back up to meet his.

“Sure. That sounds great.” Kurt chuckled at the way Blaine’s face broke out into a blindingly white grin, his cheeks still a light shade of pink.

“Great! Okay, um, well I have to go… now, so I’ll… I’ll call you tomorrow?” A giggle bubbled out of Kurt by how flustered Blaine sounded, as if he hadn’t been expecting Kurt’s answer. Kurt nodded, cautiously leaning down to press his lips against the shorter man’s. Blaine surged forward, meeting him halfway and tilting his head to deepen the kiss, nipping at Kurt’s bottom lip teasingly as he pulled back and returned to the overly confident Porn Star Blaine façade he usually wears. Blaine stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket, taking a few steps backwards as he kept talking, “Goodnight, Kurt. I’ll see you so— _shit_.” The curly-haired man nearly fell to the floor as his foot caught on the leg of a table and Kurt quickly covered his mouth to hide his laughter. Blaine’s face was burning bright red again as he ducked his head down and spun around, continuing down the hallway in shame.

“Goodnight, Blaine!” Kurt called after him through his laughter. “Talk to you tomorrow.”

***

“My boy’s gonna get _laaaid_ ,” Santana sang, dropping onto the couch next to Kurt grinning from ear to ear, eyes lit up partially from sincere happiness for Kurt, mostly from the whiskey she had been drinking since before Kurt showed up. She threw an arm around his neck, pulling him down until his head was resting against her breasts. “And by a porn star no less. Damn Hummel, you’re living my dream. You suck dick for a living and you’re fucking someone that actually knows what the hell he’s doing.”

“I thought you were a lesbian…” Kurt muttered, voice muffled by Santana’s boobs as she laughed and pressed his face into her chest even more.

“I’m open to anything, Hummel,” she slurred. “Like, seriously, I almost fucked a fern once…”

Kurt wriggled out of Santana’s hold and pulled himself to his feet as she continued talking. “But really, Kurt, any type of oral is kind of the bomb. Like, I would kill to get paid just to suck a guy’s dick or eat some girl out. It’d be _awesome_ , and I would… I would be doing what I love. Isn’t that how you’re supposed to pick your career? Do what you love? I like sex… maybe you should hook me up. _Maybe_ your scene could be, like, a three way…” She waggled her eyebrows at him and Kurt couldn’t help but laugh. Santana was pretty much wasted, her words slurring together as she leaned forward on her knees, her bottle of whiskey still hanging loosely from her fingers. She brought it back up to her lips, leaning back as she took a swig, then held the bottle out to Kurt. “Are you sure you don’t want any? This is the shit.”

“I’m fine.” Kurt assured her with an amused grin, crossing his arms over his chest. She shrugged and took another long drink.

“Look, just don’t fuck this up, Hummel,” Santana said sternly, pointing a finger at him. “He’s seen a lot of ass I’m sure, and he’s fucked a _lot_ of people. He knows what the hell he’s doin’, so… so you’ve got to act like you do, too. Otherwise, the whole thing blows. And _not_ in the way you want it to.”

“Right… I’ll keep that in mind.” Kurt’s face fell, his heart dropping as he realized that Santana was right. He had no idea what he was getting himself into, what is he doing?

***

After two hours of searching through his closet and mentally debating over several possible outfits, Kurt finally settled on a simple, blue button-down paired with jeans that he knew made his ass look amazing. He felt like a rabble of anxious butterflies had taken up rent in his stomach for the past few days, unable to get Santana’s words from his mind. What if he’s not good enough? What if once it’s over, Blaine just laughs in his face? _No, you’re being ridiculous, Hummel. Santana was drunk, and she hardly knows what she’s talking about when she’s sober. Stop worrying._

At a quarter to six, Kurt arrived at Blaine’s apartment. Blaine ushered him in, greeting him with a gentle kiss on the cheek, followed by a much more heated kiss once he had the door closed and they were officially completely alone for the first time. Blaine pulled back, letting his eyes trail down Kurt’s body and take in his outfit.

“You look great,” he smiled, taking Kurt’s hand and pulling him further into the apartment. Kurt blushed at the compliment, opening his mouth to return the favor as he took in Blaine’s outfit. Sinfully tight jeans clung to Blaine’s ass, a feature Kurt _very_ much appreciated, and a thin grey t-shirt hugged his broad shoulders and biceps. Before Kurt could remember how to form words, though, Blaine had led him into the kitchen where a small table sat with a single candle in the middle. Two plates of some of the most delicious food Kurt had seen sat opposite each other along with a tall bottle of wine and two glasses. “I-I’m sorry if it’s too cheesy, but really, who could resist a nice romantic candle-lit dinner?”

And Blaine was right; no one could resist a romantic candle-lit dinner, especially not the hopeless romantic hidden deep within Kurt. They sat down, Blaine pulling out Kurt’s chair for him before seating himself across the table, and enjoyed the meal. They made small talk, laughed about their weekends, and Kurt even shared a bit of his drunken Santana story (leaving out a few parts, of course). It was lovely, the atmosphere around them filled with the gentle warmth and glow from the candles, mingling with the comfortable air between them. There was no tension, no worries, no expectations but to enjoy themselves and their time together.

But as the evening winded down, seven o’ clock fades into eight and their food disappeared, the candles burned down and their laughter and comfortable atmosphere diminished into anxious glances and bundles of nerves. Kurt wasn’t really sure what to do next. He knew what he _wanted_ , what Blaine probably wanted too, but he was completely unsure of how to segue to the rest of their evening. They had moved into the living room, sitting next to each other on the couch. A warm smile settled over Blaine’s lips as his eyes skimmed over Kurt’s face.

“Are you alright?” Blaine asked, reaching out to cup Kurt’s chin gently in his hand. Kurt nodded absently, not meeting Blaine’s eyes. Blaine frowned and let go, leaning forward to grab his glass of wine from the coffee table in front of them and tipping the glass back, drinking the last of it before he continued speaking. “You’re nervous.” Blaine stated matter-of-factly. “Why?”

“Who said I’m nervous?” Kurt stared into his own glass, swirling the deep red liquid around. “I’m not nervous.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and turned toward Kurt, tucking his legs underneath himself and facing him fully. “There is no secret as to why I asked you to come over tonight, Kurt. Look, if you don’t want to, then just say so. I care about you, I’m not going to force you into anything.”

Kurt was quiet for a long time, staring silently as Blaine’s hand reached out to cover his own over the floral patterned couch cushion. He spoke finally, “I want to. Do both, I’m just… worried.”

“About what, sweetheart?”

“I’m going to have sex with a fucking porn star,” Kurt huffed. “I mean… the most I’d ever done before I started working for Mika was jerk myself off shamefully in the shower. I’m not exactly an expert and… I just don’t want to be a disappointment.”

“Kurt, honey, you’re not going to be a disappointment,” Blaine cupped Kurt’s face in his hands, stroking his thumbs along the boy’s prominent cheek bones, eyes meeting his and voice straining with earnest. “Just the fact that it’s _you_ will make the entire thing perfect for me. Honestly, I cannot tell you how long I’ve been waiting for sex to be more than just fucking to make money…” Kurt swallowed, searching Blaine’s face for any sign of dishonesty and finding none. “Trust me, Kurt…”

Kurt nodded slowly, swallowing thickly before Blaine’s lips covered his.

***

Kurt fell back against the cool sheets, Blaine’s fingers swiftly undoing his pants and dragging them down his long legs. His erection strained against the thin material of his boxer briefs, a low moan escaping his throat when Blaine moved back up and toyed with the waistband. Plump, warm lips left wet kisses across his lower abdomen, trailing from one hipbone to the other before Blaine straightened and began peeling off his own clothes. Kurt laid back, his head swimming with a mixture of worry and lust, watching layers of clothing fall to the floor before Blaine’s eyes found his, that familiar smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He rummaged through one of his bedside drawers before finally, _finally_ , returning to Kurt, his body pressing the younger boy into the mattress. Kurt let out a quiet, pleased huff as Blaine’s lips found his again, warm, flushed skin pressed together. Kurt’s hands skimmed down the smooth planes of Blaine’s back, unsure of what to do with them and just wanting to feel _everything_ at once.

Blaine’s mouth moved down Kurt’s jaw and neck, strong hands on his hips, fingers pressing into the pale skin hard enough to leave marks, matching those being left on his neck. Blaine’s hips rolled down against Kurt’s, their cocks lining up perfectly and ripping a moan from deep in Kurt’s chest.

“Fuck, Kurt,” Blaine was breathless, rocking his hips down against Kurt, fingers pressing harder into the pale skin stretched over his hip bones. “I’ve wanted you so bad…”

“You’ve got me,” Kurt gasped out as Blaine’s fingers hooked into the waistband of his boxer, pushing them down his thighs and rolling off of Kurt to remove his own underwear. Kurt’s lips curled up into a wicked smile as he turned on his side, kicking his boxers to the floor and hooking his leg around Blaine’s hip. “Now, show me what Mika’s paying you all that money for.”

There was no mistaking the low growl that rumbled between them, Blaine’s lips capturing Kurt’s again, pushing him onto his back and pinning him to the mattress. Blaine kept his hips purposefully out of the way, working his mouth over Kurt’s neck and down his chest. Thick, rough fingers circled around Kurt’s length, giving a couple dry pulls before his mouth was right there, lips wrapping around the head of Kurt’s cock. Blaine slowly, teasingly, took more of Kurt into his mouth, working down until his lips met his hand. Kurt’s body writhed against the bed, hands twisted into the sheets as he tried in vain to keep his hips from bucking into Blaine’s mouth. Blaine encouraged it, though, letting Kurt fuck into his mouth until the younger boy couldn’t take it any longer.

“Mmm, B-Blaine,” Kurt tugged at his hair a little too roughly until his lips slid off of Kurt’s length with a filthy ‘pop’. “Dammit, Blaine, fuck me.”

Kurt whined when Blaine moved away from him, stretching to grab the lube and condom he had retrieved earlier as Kurt’s hands traced patterns across the tan, taut skin of his abdomen. Blaine’s rough hands ran across the soft skin of Kurt’s thighs, fingers scratching through the coarse hair further down his legs and urged Kurt to bend his knees, positioning him exactly how he wanted before pouring some lube onto his fingertips.

An airy gasp left Kurt as Blaine’s slick finger begins circling around his puckered hole, that soothing voice in his ear telling him to _relax, everything is fine, just relax, baby, I don’t want to hurt you_. It felt strange at first as Blaine slowly worked his finger in, his muscles tensing. Blaine’s other hand stroked soothingly down his thigh, his lips pressing gently across Kurt’s jaw as a distraction and Kurt relaxed enough for Blaine to push in to his knuckle. The stretch felt weird, just this side of uncomfortable, but Blaine’s quiet voice and calming words helped. Warmth bright enough to match the one growing in his stomach bloomed in his chest as Blaine consistently asked if he was alright, if it was too much, checking on him and making sure everything was good for him. After a few more minutes of one finger gently moving in and out Blaine added another. Kurt’s hand moved up to the hand placed on his thigh, interlacing their fingers and squeezing gently as the uncomfortable burn subsided and was replaced by pleasure. A third and Kurt was moaning, heat twisting in his stomach as he tries to push back on Blaine’s fingers.

“Are you ready?” Blaine’s voice was soft, full of care and concern. Kurt nodded. “Are you sure?” Another nod. Blaine’s fingers slipped out, leaving Kurt feeling empty, but it didn’t last long. Blaine poured some more lube out, slipping on the condom and coating his cock generously before moving to align it with Kurt’s entrance. “Just relax, baby…” Blaine whispered.

The feeling of Blaine’s cock sliding into his ass was the most incredible thing Kurt had ever experienced. He felt full and closer to Blaine than he had ever been to another human being in his life, which was technically true. Blaine slid in slowly, his lips working lazily over Kurt’s neck as he worked into him, giving Kurt time to adjust and get used to the stretch.

“ _Fuck_ , Blaine,” he whined. Blaine’s lips curled up into a smirk. The following minutes were simultaneously the greatest and most terrifying moments of Kurt’s life. Their bodies moved together, the heat in his stomach building, the only sound in the room the sound of their quiet gasps, grunts, and moans. Kurt didn’t last much longer, coming in white streaks across his own stomach without being touched as Blaine fucked into him quicker, not far from the edge himself. It all felt so good that Kurt forgot to feel self-conscious or nervous and just felt _Blaine_ , everywhere, surrounding him.

Blaine collapsed next to Kurt after disposing of the condom and tossing the lube aside. He draped an arm across Kurt’s waist, nuzzling into his neck and placing feather-light kisses across the skin, already darkened with bruises.

“That was wonderful,” Kurt murmured, stroking Blaine’s arm gently and looking down at him. Suddenly it all hit him, everything Santana had told him yesterday, all of his fears and anxieties before he came over. That’s true it was wonderful for him, but he had no comparisons, he was a blushing virgin that didn’t know the first thing about sex just a few months ago and now—

“It was.” Blaine agreed, his mouth finding Kurt’s and just like that soothing away all of the worries. Kurt lost himself in the kiss, still letting himself bask in the afterglow.


End file.
